


Ray of Sunshine

by Aiwyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwyn/pseuds/Aiwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's depressed and Steve's just looking at him. Tony decides to do something about it and gives Steve a frisbee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's my first fic with this fandom and this pairing. It's also my first ever story to be published here, and the second fic I've written in English. So sorry for any errors, English is not my first language.

-*-*-*-

"The guy looks down."

Steve glared at Tony.

"Oh really?" he asked, anger in his voice. Tony raised his hands as a sign of surrender. He sat next to Steve.

"Cool it, Cap. I wasn't offending nayone. I was merely stating the obvious. And before you get angry and start star spangle at me, just hear me out. Your friend there is pretty depressed, quite understandable. But instead of just sitting here and staring at him looking concerned, you could go over to him and play frisbee."

Steve stared at Tony. He got the man's point, but he sure enough didn't get the last notion.

"Frisbee?" he asked.

"Frisbee", confirmed Tony, then continued: "It really can cool you down and it's also quite hilarious. At least it's hilarious to watch."

Before Steve had the time to reply, Tony gave him an ocean-blue firsbee and a couraging smile. Steve thought about it for a while and then stood up.

"Thanks", he said with smile.

"My pleasure", Tony replied and then walked out leaving Steve alone with Bucky.

He walked over to Bucky and stopped before he got too close. Bucky was standing in front of him, his back turned to Steve. Steve was close enough to touch Bucky's shoulder with his hand but he wasn't too close, he kept a safe distance between the two of them.

"Hey Bucky...", Steve began carefully. He saw Bucky's muscles tense, but the man didn't turn around to face him. Steve wasn't sure whether he wanted Bucky to turn around or not. He was afraid of what he might see. He knew this was Bucky and not the Soldier. And yet he feared he might see the blank, angry gaze and not Bucky's familiar but broken gaze.

"Wanna play frisbee? Just like back in Brooklyn", Steve continued. Bucky turned. He had a weak smile on his lips.

"We didn's play frisbee back in Brooklyn. But I'd love to play now", he said. Steve smiled and wrapped his hand on Bucky's shoulder. He felt Bucky shiver but he didn't pull away. It was a good sign, at least compared to the fact that only a week ago Bucky would've jumped two feet in the air or cut your throat if you tried to touch him. Steve was happy that Bucky now felt more comfortable around people even if he didn't dare looking them in the eyes.

 

The weather was great. The sun was shining, there were only a few clouds and the wind was blowing gently from the south. Surprisingly they only saw a small amount of other people. There was a red haired girl with ther mother and a young couple holding each other's hand. There was also an old woman who looked disapprovingly at Bucky's glinting arm. She made Bucky lower his gaze as if the arm was something to be embarrased about. Steve felt bad, because he didn't want to start shouting at an old woman but he also hated it when Bucky looked so depressed and ashamed.

"C'mon, Buck, let's go over here. I think the park's this way", Steve said. Bucky smiled a little.

"You think?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

 

Finally they reached the park that really wasn't that far away from the Stark tower. Steve kept the frisbee and left Bucky standing on the edge of the grass while he himself backed a short distance.

"First one to drop...", Steve began.

"Is gonna sleep on the couch", Bucky continued. Then it got awkward. He hadn't meant to say that. It was just that he remembered them saying something like that back when they lived in that crappy apartment in Brooklyn. They had had two beds, of course, but the other was only a couch. And now they partly lived in the Stark tower and everyone had plenty of room to themselves.

"Deal", Steve said with a wink and threw the frisbee. Bucky caught it easily and threw it back to Steve. Steve caught the disc. Bucky blinked his eyes. The wind pushed a few bits of his hair onto his face. He put them behind his ear and looked up just quick enough to catch the frisbee. He held it in left hand, his metal fingers pressed against the plastic. It was the same shape as Captain's shield, even though it was a different material and smaller. It weighed less in his hand. And yet it caused a flshback. How Steve had run to catch him, how Steve had thrown the shield at him. He had caught it with his left hand and then he had thrown it back at Steve. Thrown it as an attempt to possibly decaptivate him...

Steve looked at Bucky. He had his eyes fixed on the disc in his hand. Steve just prayed that it was still Bucky. He was unarmed, Bucky had that hand of his. He looked at Bucky, trying to figure out what he thought. And then Bucky raised his gaze. It was a blank gaze. His eyes were colder than the winter breeze in North. His lips were pressed together, his hands didn't tremble. He just clutched the frisbee and stared at Steve. Just as Steve was about to react, the frisbee shattered. Small fragments of blue plastic lay on the grass. A piece was in Bucky's hand. Steve had flinched, but Bucky didn't even blink. He didn't even blink.

"Bucky?" Steve asked. He didn't dare to go closer. Bucky looked at the broken frisbee in his hand and let go. It was all over. When Steve met his eyes, they were full of silent tears. Some glittered on his cheeks. He opened his mouth but no words were said. Steve run to him and managed to catch him just as he was about to collapse. Steve wrapped his strong arms around Bucky's muscular, but smaller upper body. Bucky's body trembled and Steve could tell the tears were streaming dow his cheek. But Bucky stayed quiet. He just stayed there, in Steve's arms, his head pressed against Steve's shoulder.

The were like that for a while. Steve didn't know how long and it didn't matter. He just wanted Bucky to be alright. So when Bucky finally moved a bit, Steve let go but not for long. As soon as Bucky was standing on his own legs, Steve grabbed hold of his hand. Bucky didn't try to pull his hand away. He let Steve take hold of both of his hands.

"Is this me?" Bucky asked quietly. Steve leaned closer, looking carefully at Bucky's eyes. He searched for some kind of disapproval, a denial. All he saw was an endless sorrow and mistrust. Who didn't he trust? Steve? Or himself? Steve closed his eyes and kissed Bucky gently. Bucky responded to the kiss. This seemed familiar. This was familiar.

"Yeah. This is you", Steve said with a smile as he backed off a bit. Bucky tried to smile, but failed. The tears were still on his cheeks. Steve pulled him closer again.

"Hey, it's okay. And if it's not, I'll make it okay. I promise. Remember? Cross my heart...", he said.

"And hope to die. Can we go back? It's getting cold", Bucky replied. A grey wall of clouds had covered the sun. It seemed like it was gonna rain. Steve picked up the pieces of the broken frisbee and ditched them in the dustbin. Bucky reached for his hand and closed his fingers around Steve's.

By the time they got back to the Stark tower, they were both completely wet and the rain was pouring down. They stopped before the door. Steve pushed Bucky's hair behind his ears and placed a kiss on his forehead. Tony opened the door.

"We kinda broke your frisbee", Steve stated when they were let in.

"Yeah, sorry...", Bucky mumbled. He still didn't look at Tony. Not that he minded, at least he didn't look so depressed any more. There was actual joy glittering in his bright eyes. It made Steve happier than he had been in weeks, maybe months. He pulled Bucky closer, wrapping his hands around the other man and waited for Bucky to response to the touch. Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve's and they both closed their eyes. It had been too long since they had just been like this, and now that they did, they didn't care that Tony was looking, that their clothes were wet, that the rain was pouring down form a grey sky. And they might have seen a ray of sunshine piercing its way through the clouds.


End file.
